


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】秘密任务5

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】秘密任务5

孟少飞坐在病房外的椅子上，脑海里回放着唐毅被挟持时的情景。他紧握着枪的手因紧张变得僵硬，心在易子灏把枪口抵在唐毅太阳穴那一霎提到了嗓子眼，即便是受过专业训练，真正看到在乎的人在自己面前身陷险境，还是让他一时间感到手足无措。焦灼之际，少飞看见唐毅用唇语说道，  
“少飞，开枪。”  
他诧异地瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信唐毅说的话，可他眼神坚决，不容反驳。见少飞还是未动，唐毅明白他心上一定万分痛苦。三年前他意外打伤少飞那枪如同一根刺至今仍深埋在他心底，那种感同身受他再了解不过了，但他依旧坚持，并且他要给少飞安心感，所以他继续无声的说道，  
“少飞，开枪，我 相 信 你...”  
子弹穿过唐毅身体的刹那少飞的心也跟着剧烈的抽痛了一下，那一枪打在唐毅身上，实则击在少飞心房...  
“阿飞。”赵子递来一听冰可乐，也把少飞从闪回中拉了回来，  
“谢啦。”少飞抬了抬眼，轻声说道。接过可乐却未打开，只是定睛看着瓶身上一点点滚落的水珠子。  
赵子在他身旁的凳子上坐下，有些担忧地看着他。  
江劲堂走出病房，单手叉腰佯怒着抱怨道，  
“你们呐，就不能让我省点心吗？三天两头往我这跑，干脆给你们办个VIP卡怎么样？”  
少飞没在意，紧张地询问着唐毅的情况，  
“他还好吗？”  
“没事了，伤口都处理好了，你可以进…”  
话还没说完，少飞便没了踪影。  
江劲堂张着嘴愣在原地，刚才说话时的手部姿势还悬停在空中，  
“有没有搞错啊，哎！我话都还没说完哎…喂，你你你，你好歹说声谢谢吧？！”江劲堂自顾自冲着紧掩的房门说着，气的说话都结巴了，这对苦命鸳鸯成天让他提心吊胆，他现在只想赶紧回家见他的小叔公压压惊。  
赵子起身，对着江劲堂呵呵笑了几声，递上一瓶凉茶，“江医生，喝杯凉茶去去火吧～”  
江劲堂没好气的翻了个大白眼，转身走人。

“唐毅…唐毅你感觉怎么样？”刚在病房外他的眼泪都已经流干了，现在看着被自己打伤的人坐在病床上反倒温柔的看着他笑，简直做梦一般，所以他三步并作两步地跑到他身旁查看，却在最后一秒止步原地。唐毅知道他又在自责了，伸出左臂示意他坐到自己身边，  
少飞迟疑了下，还是照办，唐毅立刻把他半拥入怀，左手抚摸着他的头，让他靠着自己的胸膛。听着唐毅沉稳有力的心跳，少飞总算安心了一些。  
他抬起头看着唐毅，再一次郑重其事地说着，  
“唐毅，对不…”  
唐毅不忍再看到他责怪自己，没给他机会说完，就吻了上去。这句话从唐毅受伤到现在少飞已经说了无数遍，在赶来医院的路上，他一直在车后座紧紧抱着他，一边轻声道着歉，眼泪一边无声地滑落在唐毅的脖侧，冰凉凉的，每听一次道歉，唐毅的心上就抽疼一下。  
他重新把少飞揽在怀里，安慰道，  
“我才要说对不起，强迫你做这样的抉择，一定很难受吧...少飞，这是我自己的决定，所以别再自责了好吗？”  
少飞的手勾着他的腰，软软地答应着。

案件中结，闫队自掏腰包请大家吃东西，侦三队里一片欢腾雀跃。少飞把正在跟同事吹水的赵子拉到一边，问道，  
“赵子，易子灏的尸检结果和他挟持唐毅时用的那把枪的信息报告出来了吗？”  
“嗯有啊，在我那，怎么啦？”  
“传给我。”  
“好哦～”

因为伤势不严重，只需要静养，第二天少飞便把唐毅接回了家。晚饭也是少飞张罗，还特意学煲了猪蹄黄豆莲藕汤给唐毅喝，说是有助于伤口愈合，饭后唐毅要帮忙洗碗，被他勒令禁止，按在沙发上坐下，把削好的果盘端上，有菠萝梨草莓苹果香蕉，样样都是疗伤佳品。看着少飞忙前忙后，唐毅的眼神追随着忙碌的身影，幸福的同时又有些心疼。  
晚上，唐毅站在阳台，望着夜色笼罩下的小院。入春了，夜晚的风参杂着几分温暖和煦。暴风雨后终于迎来宁静，也许是这份宁静太过宜人，他站在那里，大脑自然的处于放空状态。  
不经意间，一双手缠上唐毅的腰，少飞脸颊的热度隔着衬衫传递到唐毅的背部，他转过身，看着怀里的少飞，拇指摩挲片刻他被蒸得红扑扑的脸颊，少飞浑身上下散发着一股麝香和葡萄柚结合的幽香，或许是这股香气加上身体的热度让唐毅有些恍惚，他不自觉地揉捏着少飞柔软窄实的腰肢，悠悠说道，  
“你好香...”  
“新买的沐浴露，喜欢吗？”少飞冲着他抿嘴笑，  
“喜欢…”唐毅轻道，视线已经注视着对方红润的唇许久，无意识的用拇指轻轻拂过丰满的唇瓣，停留了几秒，视线抬起的瞬间，少飞的双臂已经圈上他的脖子，封住他的唇…  
唐毅明显感觉到少飞的动作比平时要快一些，那种急不可耐的感觉激发了唐毅体内的情欲因子，少飞变本加厉，一边吻着唐毅，一边快速的将他衬衫的扣子悉数解开，再到自己的浴袍，不一会儿已经全身赤裸的缠着他的身体，两人胸膛抵着胸膛，胸前的敏感点有意无意的相互摩擦，变得更为硬挺。少飞双手熟稔地松开唐毅的腰带和拉链，将他早已起了反应的硕大握在手心按摩，感觉到它在自己的爱抚下起着变化。沐浴过后还带着水汽且略微潮热的掌心让唐毅的身体本能的抖了一下，发出舒服按耐的叹息。他隐约感觉少飞和往时不大一样，一边回应着他密集的吻一边微微睁开双眼看着他，想推开他问他怎么了，可近在咫尺的俊颜显得尤为专注。终于，唐毅抛弃理性，抱紧他开始激烈的回吻，双唇时不时发出津液激荡的水声。两人推搡着进了卧室，倒在床上，少飞压在唐毅身上，双唇分离，一路向下吻着唐毅的下巴、脖子和锁骨，接着到了枪伤的位置，伸出舌头轻轻打着圈舔舐尚未完全愈合的凹陷处，再用唇瓣轻啄了几下，一种奇妙的苏软感从伤口传递到身体的其他各处，身下某个难以言喻的部位分泌出更多的黏滑，摩擦的阻力减小，少飞一边用舌尖拨抚着唐毅胸前的一点，一边加快了手上套弄的速度，  
“少飞…”  
唐毅的齿间发出微弱难耐的呼唤，这声音在少飞潮热的口腔内壁包裹住他炙热的同时变得更为沙哑破碎。少飞的舌头灵活地舔抚着壁面，一路来到顶端，舌尖轻轻横扫了几下最中心的位置，唐毅的大腿根内侧神经不受控制地跳动了一下，连呼吸的节奏都有些乱了方寸。他感觉到自己的欲望正与一个光滑软嫩的表面往复摩擦，顶端的嫩红被时浅时深的吞吐。少飞将其整根含入口中，直抵到喉咙深处，尺寸令他险些承受不住，他用手辅助着控制它的方向，顶着喉头上部的那块软肉，由慢即快地在喉间按压，口腔后部细微的小泡撩拨着顶端中央的小孔，渐而产生络绎不绝的电流，直到唐毅感觉自己再也抑制不住了，将少飞一把拉到面前，扣着他的后脑勺用力吸噬他的嘴唇，大力度的摩擦让少飞本就丰韵的双唇变得更加饱满红润。同一时间，唐毅用手勾着少飞的大腿让他俩的男性荷尔蒙紧紧贴合，手在臀部与颈部之间来回撩拨着少飞光滑白皙的脊背，少飞苏痒的身体都跟着微微颤抖起来，皮肤上渗出小小的疙瘩，口中发出无意识的呻吟声。两人碰撞纠缠的欲望烤着彼此，胸口因极度兴奋泛起了潮红。  
唐毅翻身把少飞压在身下，将前段顶在他丝滑泥泞的甬道口划着圈耐心地进行润滑。少飞断续无章的喘息声不绝于耳，唐毅微微支起身子，欣赏着他的表情。两人四目相对，不知怎么的唐毅在少飞的眼神里捕捉到了某种莫名的不安全感，以为他是害怕，于是停止了进一步的动作，转而用不大不小的力道啃咬着他的颈侧，少飞柔挲着唐毅劲后的碎发，主动握上他坚如烙铁的分身慢慢放入甬道中。刚进入的刹那还不适应，身子本能的就曲了起来。唐毅不停含咬着他的耳垂分散他的注意力，一只手把少飞的双腿在腰间缠绕的更紧，另一只手指腹摩擦着他胸前的性感带，指甲盖间断且极轻地进行拨弄，如此这般持续几分钟后，身下缓缓向前推进，让烙铁全数没入，  
“啊...呃”少飞惊叫一声，随即用手捂着自己的嘴不愿发出声音，唐毅向后退出一点，再重新没到底端，  
“唔...”少飞封在嘴上的手已深深扣入皮肉，白里透红的面颊被压的变了型。唐毅轻轻掰开他的手，用吻替代封住他的唇，不让他叫出声，腰部的动作却反而加重了力道，烙铁在甬道中驰骋探索，忽而寻到表面有些粗糙的一粒，他感觉到自己抵上那颗时少飞的身体明显抽搐了一下，发出哽咽在喉的一声，于是他开始变本加厉的上下来回按揉那颗栗子般大小的粗粒，深浅交替地持续撞击，周而复始，少飞感觉自己被一种好似永无止尽的酸胀感蹂躏着，仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在身上爬行，唐毅的手流连在他的大腿根、腰眼和前胸，哪怕只是手掌轻轻抚过，都足以在已经敏感到极致的身体上制造骇人的电流，这股电流强烈地激着他的脑部神经，让他飘忽迷离，整个身子软成一滩水，身下更是充血的厉害，他只有将身上的人抱的更紧，用亲密交织的爱意方能稍稍缓解这令人销魂的痛苦欢愉。激烈的撞击声回荡在幽静的房间，让空气中平添了几分限制级的情色之感...少飞记得最后一刻唐毅的坚硬直顶他体内柔软的最深处，烫人的爱液喷洒在最为敏感脆弱的那点，唐毅用力吮吸着他脖侧的软肉，少飞霎时间感到体内某处在剧烈的收缩，一下一下，令他的双腿也禁不住交叠的更紧，密实地压在唐毅的臀上，整个身体跟着不住地颤抖，牙齿咬着唐毅的肩头，发出崩溃的呜咽...

夜幕渐深，少飞枕着唐毅的一只手臂，面前的人已经熟睡，时至今日沉睡时的他眉目终于放松下来，呼吸平缓均匀，柔软的唇微微开启，有些长了的刘海自然垂在眼窝上端，睡着的样子很像一只乖顺的猫咪，多么想时刻赖在他身边，抚摸他，照顾他，保护他。少飞忍不住抬起一只手指，在距离眉心一公分处停住，仔仔细细地描摹着他的眉、眼、鼻、唇...唐毅依旧安静的睡着，少飞轻手轻脚地起身，穿好衣服，将一瓶安眠的薰衣草香氛放在床头柜上，静静注视着唐毅的侧颜一会儿，终于还是依依不舍地在他脸颊上落下一吻，转身离开...

午夜十二点，医院的走廊上已无人走动，整栋大楼静的可怕，防火梯的门突然悄无声息地开了，一个身影出现在走廊，紧接着迅速闪进了程凌所在的206病房。那人穿着一身黑衣，带着帽子和口罩，黑暗中根本看不清面容。他步伐小心地走到床前，掏出后腰藏着的匕首，朝着鼓起的被褥连插数刀，刀在纤维间穿刺的割裂声此起彼伏，那只拿刀的手却突然止于半空，猛地掀开被子，却发现根本没人。  
“不许动！手举起来！”身后传来孟少飞的警告声。  
杀手缓缓转过身，房间里没有开灯，只有窗外一盏幽篁的路灯将虚晃的光投射在二人之间。  
“收手吧，不要再错下去了，闫队...”  
暗处的人明显怔了一下，终于揭下口罩，露出真面目。  
虽然已经知道真相，少飞在看到闫瑞手握凶器，面色冷漠而凶狠地站在自己面前时，心上还是猛震了一下，举着枪的手缓缓放低，眼神中透着惋惜和重伤。  
“你是从什么时候知道是我做的？”  
关于这一点闫瑞很是好奇，一直以来他都自认掩藏的很好，就连易子灏灭口的事也借着击毙危险暴徒为由并未让局里起疑。  
“程凌体内的子弹是空尖弹，停止作用强，重量和型号都是警队的特殊配备，而易子灏使用的子弹是破坏力强的实心弹。之前我便怀疑警队里有内鬼，但我万万没想到会是你...后来你击毙易子灏让我起疑，但并不确定，直到程凌醒后说出真相。”  
“...他醒了...？”闫瑞眼睛微眯，一向波澜不惊的脸上闪过一丝讶异。  
“他是昨天早上醒的，已经转移到了安全的地方。”之前因为怀疑警局有内鬼，少飞早有防备，他让江劲堂随时关注程凌的情况，一旦苏醒立即通知他，之后他便将程凌悄悄转移到了唐宅，同时故意对外封锁消息，为的就是等待凶手现身。  
闫瑞看着孟少飞，眼底充满深意，当初加入侦三队时他便感觉到这小子不简单，看似冲动如火，实则有勇有谋，他早该多防着他些的。  
“苏青的事...也是你做的对吗？...”少飞突然觉得心酸，曾经并肩作战的盟友，如今却变成了形同陌路的敌人，  
“谁让那小子多管闲事的。当初一心追查贩du的案子，还让他逮到了易子灏。其实他根本不知道，如果没有我睁一只闭一只眼，那姓易的小子根本混不到今天。”  
那天，苏青追着易子灏将他堵到一处死胡同，眼看易子灏已经无路可逃，闫瑞赶到，正当苏青以为来人是要支援他时，身后飞来的子弹击穿了他的脖子，鲜血瞬间喷涌而出。他倒在地上不住地咳血，瞪着如铜铃般的双眼震惊地注视着面前的两人。永远失去意识的最后一秒，脑海中飞速闪过生命中那些最珍视的画面，每一帧都是他 - 记忆里那个总是携着玩世不恭的笑意实则专一深情的大男孩，只是他的程凌，他再也看不到他了。只惜时光太短，他们的‘明天’都不再拥有彼此...  
“说好我和他合作，大家都有好处，谁知道那小子居然敢反过来威胁我。要我想办法把黄毛弄出去，我不答应就把我的事抖出去，让我身败名裂，我当然要想个法子让他永远闭嘴！”  
“闫队你为什么要这样做啊！？...难道你忘记了我们加入警队时的誓言吗？！”闫瑞在少飞心中一直是他敬重的前辈，他从未料想到正直坦荡的外表下竟可以深埋着一张如此虚假伪善的嘴脸。  
“哼，誓言？誓言算个屁！誓言能给你权势金钱吗？！只有笨蛋才放着有钱不赚。别人可以，凭什么我不行？”闫瑞的面孔已经因为贪婪变得扭曲诡邪，少飞皱着眉头反驳道，  
“有人可以，你就要和他们一样吗？那你的原则呢？...即使你周围的人都错了，不代表你就要随波逐流。”这是他从警校毕业时丽珍姐教会他的第一件事...

“少飞，你知道世间最宝贵的是什么吗？”  
少飞思索片刻，有些疑惑地望着面带微笑的丽珍姐，  
“是一颗善良纯粹的心。”  
“... ...”  
“这世界太复杂了，有些人在诱惑中逐渐迷失了自我。我们做警察的，也许不能改变这个世界，但要坚持自己最初的善意，不要随波逐流。即使有时失望，也不要绝望，要相信人性，要对这个世界有信心，因为总会有同样相信正义的人和你站在一起。”

这些年他一直怀揣着这个信念，即便是在最艰难无助的时候，这番话也犹如一座坚不可摧的灯塔，为他照亮着前进的方向，在人生的每处低谷毫无保留地温暖着他的心，也保护他不会为这光怪陆离的世界所驱使。  
听到这番话，闫瑞突然觉得很恨，凭什么眼前这个人能对自己内心所谓的正义深信不疑，即便他不愿意承认，他的内心深处确是极度渴望拥有的，但他没能做到，所以他恨透了这样的人，他们就像一道耀眼的光芒，令他的龌蹉丑恶无所遁形。  
他知道自己已经没有退路，突然举起匕首朝少飞刺去，少飞侧身闪躲，刀锋由后至前扫过，被他及时屈身避开，闫瑞往少飞腹部踹了一脚，趁机夺门而出。  
“站住！”  
俊伟和钰琪出现在楼道口，将出口封死，闫瑞快速掉头，越进了防火通道，顺着楼梯一路逃到地下停车场，却发现赵子和侦三队其他三名成员早已守在那里，用枪指着他，此时少飞和其他人也已赶到，闫瑞被团团包围。少飞走向他，做着最后的规劝，  
“闫队，不要再错下去了，跟我们走吧...”  
时至今日，闫瑞看着自己，心中的愤恨与不甘已化为无奈与绝望，他低着头，帽檐遮住了他的表情，让人看不真切。几秒之后，只见他重新拿起手中的匕首，手起刀落的瞬间，鲜血从颈部动脉喷溅而出...

案件告破，更牵扯出多年前的真相，侦三队立了大功，局里授予优秀集体的称号。闫瑞自杀，新的人事令公布，任命孟少飞为侦三队队长。队里上上下下欢呼沸腾，尤其是赵子，每天都缠着少飞，让他正式到任后一定要请吃大餐。当事人倒是一副不以为然的样子，他现在累极了，只想赶紧回到家抱着心爱的人。心里想着，步伐都不由自主地轻快了许多。回到家时，程凌已经收拾好行李准备离开。  
“程凌，这个...是时候物归原主了。”少飞将苏青的警官证交给他。程凌摩挲着警徽上的弹孔，无比珍视地放回左边胸口的内袋里，笑的有些释然，  
“我想...苏青一定希望你好好活着。”少飞朝他伸出右手，脸上的笑容纯净明朗且洋溢着希望，侧面的fifi生动伶俐。程凌看着他，一瞬间有些恍惚，没握上那只手，而是大步上前，一把搂住了少飞，  
“谢谢你，少飞。”程凌感激地说道。  
少飞愣了一下，随即微笑着拍了拍他的背。  
“不用客气啦，以后有需要帮忙的地方就开口。”  
“咳咳...”  
咳嗽声打破了两人的道别时刻，少飞转身，看见唐毅不知什么时候已经站在他们身后，而且顶着一张久违了的冰山脸。  
“Jack已经备好车，可以出发了。”  
看见臭着脸的唐毅，程凌心领神会，于是笑眯眯地对少飞说道，“少飞，有空来台中找我哦～我会想你的～”  
说完还冲着少飞做了个wink，搞得少飞一头雾水，莫名地盒盒了几声瞧着他。经过唐毅身边时，程凌突然被一只手攥住了胳膊，  
“抱歉上次扯坏了你的衣服。不过话说回来，那件衣服的颜色倒是很衬少飞的肤色。”  
此话一出，孟少飞感觉脸颊跟被火烧了似的蹭地一下就着了，脑海中不自觉地浮现起某些少儿不宜的画面。寥寥几句却火药味十足，程凌不禁失笑，原来高岭之花唐老大也是个爱吃醋的主。他不以为意地扬了扬嘴角，把行李袋甩到肩上，潇洒地离开了。看来每个天使身边，都会有一个衷心守护着他的骑士。

今天是Andy和章致辰婚礼的日子。孟少飞和唐毅站在落地镜前给对方打领带。领带是两人逛街时为对方精心挑选的，唐毅为少飞挑的那款印着格纹飞鸟，少飞则为唐毅选了一条酒红暗花的。  
一向不修边幅的小警官此刻正费劲地想法把领带的两段绕到一起，样子看起来非常不熟练。看着他笨手笨脚的样子，懊恼地连小嘴都无意识地嘟了起来，唐毅不禁扑哧一笑。意识到某人在取笑自己的笨拙，少飞没好气地抬眼瞪了他一下。  
唐毅叹了口气，说道，  
“来，教你一个超简单的方法，看好啰。”看热闹的人终于决定伸出援手，只见他有条不紊地将领带两端调整成一长一短，开始熟练地系结，少飞专注地看着，生怕错过某个环节。  
唐毅一边动作，一边偷偷观察着少飞的表情。像是想到什么，突然说道，  
“我问你哦...”  
“嗯？”少飞依旧认真地学习着，  
“闫队被抓那晚，你是不是故意勾引我，等我睡着了，你就去做危险的事啊？”  
“… …” 原来，他的伎俩一早就被某人识破了。  
“看来我真是太小看你了孟警官，居然还知道用美男计。” 唐毅佯怒地小嘲了一下少飞。  
少飞心虚地磨磨鼻子，垂下眼不好意思正视他，  
“当时我不知道自己会面对什么啊，有点害怕嘛…怕你又担心我啊，所以...干脆什么也不说啰...”少飞软绵绵地承认错误，  
唐毅看着他，攥着领带的手突然用力，少飞毫无防备的往前倾了倾，双手撑在唐毅的胸膛上，终于抬眼对上那人的视线，凝望着那双清澈动人的杏眼，唐毅早就没脾气了，娓娓道出心底里的话，  
“我男朋友是刑警，我怎么会没点觉悟呢。不管未来你将要面临什么，我都会陪着你，不要害怕告诉我你心里的顾虑，无论如何我都会在你身边的。”  
“...但是你下次要是再小瞧我，晚上有你好看的。” 说着攥动着领带把少飞拉到更近的位置，轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
少飞微微点头，有些感动，紧抿着嘴静静望着他。自从唐毅出狱，经过历练和沉淀的他愈发让少飞感觉到了一种沉稳与安全感。如果说三年前自己是唐毅的慰藉，是他的救赎，那么现在的两人，更像是并肩作战的伙伴、相濡以沫的恋人，心照不宣的默契和无需言语的理解足以让他们在顺逆境中成为彼此最坚实的依靠。  
唐毅突然扬了扬眉，指了指自己还空着的领口，少飞立刻会意，拿起床上的领带，把唐毅的领子轻轻翻起，领带绕过唐毅的脖子，依照着刚才的方法，很快，一个满分的结便打好了。少飞欣赏着自己的杰作，不禁感叹，  
“这方法真的很不错哎～”  
唐毅像小朋友一样洋洋得意地讨要着奖励，  
“那你还不谢谢老师？”  
说着指上自己的唇，  
少飞笑的灿烂，把领带结精准推到领口的位置，再稍一用力，唐毅的上半身便向他倾了过去。双唇如愿以偿地碰在一起。两人专注用心地吻着，感受着彼此唇瓣的柔软和温润，也交换着心底最忱挚的温情。

“唐毅快点，Andy的婚礼要开始了～”  
“没事赶得上，就在街角的花园，过去就10分钟。”  
... ...  
春日的暖阳洒在两人的背影上，金灿灿的。他们牵着彼此的手，奔向已知的幸福。


End file.
